Muñecas del mal
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "Porque al final de cuentas no sabes quién dice la verdad..."


**__**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Y la portada es gracias a Antonin Dolohov... ¡Muchisimas gracias por todo querido!**_  
><em>**

**Capítulo Primero: Traicionadas**

_¿Qué es peor? ¿Ser traicionado y saberlo? o ¿Simplemente no saberlo? Te lo diré sólo una vez, no hay peor traición que aquella que hacen a tus espaldas, que aquella que te incluye y no lo sabías, entonces ¿Lo ves? Es peor la traición que no sabes, porque te hace ciego y confías, y confiar es lo peor que puedes hacer, porque cuando se cumple la traición… ¿Quién demonios te salvará?_

Oscuridad, una terrible y tétrica oscuridad, llovía con truenos y rayos, sí, una noche realmente fea y horrible. Era extraño, demasiado extraño, tanta oscuridad no era habitual en aquél sitio, más sin embargo allí estaba, invadiendo cada pequeño rincón de aquél sitió.

Se notaba que la maldad había hecho acto de presencia y destruido todo a su maldito paso, porque quería la pertenencia de aquél mundo y quizás, sólo quizás lo hubiese conseguido.

Caminaban, caminaban por aquellas calles mojadas, mojadas con la lluvia, mientras arrastraban a sus prisioneras, sí, por fin habían conseguido lo que querían, las tenían, o mejor dicho su lord las tenía, y habían ganado, por fin la maldita guerra había terminado.

¿Consecuencias? Para ellos ninguna, en cambio para la Orden demasiadas, perdieron a su querido Potter, quién muy seguramente estaría durmiendo plácidamente con Dumbledore a un lado de su tumba, y además la habían perdido también a ellas, a aquellas mujeres que habían pedido para que su plan funcionase.

No decían nada, no, a ellos no les correspondía decir nada, simplemente llevarlas frente a su lord, para que él decidiese cuál sería el fin de aquellas tres mujeres.

Llegaron, por fin llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, residencia del Lord y de varios mortífagos.

¿Conscientes? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaban! ¿Luchar? ¿Para qué? Sabían que morirían, las tres estaban seguras de eso, era algo que estaba en su destino y después de todo… ¿Qué importaba? Harry había muerto y con él todas las esperanzas de salvación… ¿Podía ser el mundo tan cruel?

Ronald, Ronald simplemente había desaparecido, ni siquiera supieron en qué momento; pero el pelirrojo no se volvió a ver, era como si hubiese escapado y quizás, sólo quizás estuviese vivo, aunque ella lo dudaba, no sabía por qué; pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ser realista que Ronald Weasley su gran amor muy seguramente estaría muerto, como segundos después lo estaría ella y sus amigas.

¿Luchar? ¿Para qué? Su padre estaba muerto y era la única familia que le quedaba, porque los torposolos, los nargles y mucho menos los Thestrals le ayudarían a curar aquél vació, y no, no lloraría, porque muy seguramente en cualquier lugar que estuviese su padre estaría feliz, siendo acompañado por su madre y esperando, esperando que ella llegase a aquél lugar maravilloso, ya no tenía nada porque vivir… ¿Sus amigos? Harry había muerto, Ronald quizás también, Neville no lo sabía; pero de igual forma Ginny y Hermione morirían junto a ella, lo sabía lo presentía.

Y Harry había muerto, sí, muerto y está vez sin poder remediarlo, ya nunca más existiría el niño que vivió, no, había muerto y lo único que quedaría de él sería su tumba… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tanta maldad en el mundo mágico? ¿Por qué Voldemort debía existir?

No, no lloraban, ninguna de las tres lo hacía… ¿Para qué llorar? No valía la pena y además eran fuertes, las tres lo eran, a su manera; pero de igual forma eran fuerte, porque eran Gryffindors y Ravenclaw respectivamente.

Una tenue luz alumbraba el salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy, las paredes estaban llenas de retratos y en la mitad de la estancia se encontraba uno de tamaño exuberante siendo los ocupantes los actuales dueños de aquella mansión: Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy.

Y justo delante de aquél cuadro se encontraba Lord Voldemort sonriendo socarronamente, sí, lo había conseguido, la orden estaba destruida, y aquellas tres mujeres estarían a su disposición, costase lo que costase, porque si, por su grado de poder, porque eran más fuerte y resistentes que cualquier otro mago de los "buenos".

- Bienvenidas…-dijo como cualquier anfitrión.

Sí, porque ya consideraba aquella casa como suya, poco importaba que en los papeles dictara "propiedad de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy" `para él era su casa, eso y todas las de sus mortífagos.

Ellas no respondieron, no quisieron hacerlo, no utilizarían sus labios para nada, simplemente para exhalar el último suspiro que darían sus pulmones.

- Veo que nuestras invitadas están algo calladas…-comenzó a decir el señor tenebroso.-, supongo que muy seguramente no sabrán ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?-cuestionó y no, de nuevo no les respondieron.-Bien veo que están decididas a no hablar… ¡crucio!-exclamó.

Y se retorcieron de dolor, las tres muchachas lo hicieron, las miles de cuchillas invisibles se adentraban a su cuerpo una, otra y otra vez. Era insoportable, total y absolutamente insoportable, dolía, cualquier lugar donde se adentrasen aquellas cuchillas invisibles, dolía como los mil demonios.

- Desgraciado…-fue Hermione la que habló.

Logrando que Voldemort riera sonoramente, sí, aquella situación le parecía divertida, aquella maldita sangre sucia estando allí postrada por sus crucius aún continuaba insultándolo y resistiéndose.

- Eres valiente sangre sucia; pero no podrás contra mi… ¡Crucio!-Y de nuevo aquél maldito dolor recorriendo todo su maldito cuerpo.

Todo, todo bendito lugar de su cuerpo dolía… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan letales aquellos hechizos?

Respiró, agitadamente pero lo hizo. Lo odiaba, odiaba a aquél maldito ser parado frente a ella, frente a ellas, lo odiaban y sobre todo a aquellos malditos ojos rojos, que todos, absolutamente todos los miserables mortífagos temían.

- Escuchen esto, se los diré sólo una vez: Sí están aquí, es por decisión de la Orden del Pajarraco, gracias a ellos ustedes tres son testigos de mis crucios y quizás también lo sean de mis mortífagos…-comenzó a decir, sí, debía decirle lo que en realidad había sucedido, para que pensarán, meditaran… ¿En verdad eran ellos los malos?

Y era exactamente eso lo que quería, que ellas dudaran, dudaran de su bando, para que de esta forma pudiesen pertenecer al de él, porque con aquellas tres brujas su bando sería total y absolutamente invencible, pese a los pocos miembros de la Orden que quedaban.

- Hicimos un trato… ¿Saben? Ustedes por un poco de información y…-agregó, mientras guardaba su varita de nuevo.-los miserables de la Orden aceptaron al instante, en verdad jamás pensé que lo harían; pero sí, al final aceptaron como si estuviesen realmente necesitados de información.-acotó ante la mirada incrédula de las jóvenes.-Sí, su querido bando las vendió como si de carne fresca se tratase, créanme niñas ni siquiera yo termino de comprenderlo.-añadió.

Y comenzó a rodearlas, a caminar en derredor de ellas, paseando su varita de una mano a otra. Sí, estaba seguro que no le creerían; pero no le importaba, porque algún día lo harían, cuando la propia orden se los dijese.

- Puedo jurar que lo que digo es cierto, es más tengo unos cuantos testigos…-continuó hablando; pero no las chicas simplemente no podían creer nada de lo que saliese de la boca del mestizo.- es obvio que yo no hice el trato, lo hicieron tres de mis queridos mortífagos, a quienes compensaré luego y si están vivas es porque me interesa demasiado tenerlas de mi lado.-acotó, mientras se agachaba y tomaba un mechón del cabello de Hermione.

Ésta se estremeció y se alejó de Voldemort, no aquello que decía aquél desgraciado eran mentiras, absolutamente todo lo que decía eran unas miserables mentiras… ¡La Orden no las habían vendido! ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Eres un miserable mentiroso.-acotó la castaña.

Rió, de su garganta salió una gran y sonora carcajada, si, definitivamente aquella sangre sucia era valiente y decidida; pero era aquello lo que le gustaba, lo que la hacía valiosa, su carácter, su valentía y su decisión.

- No. Granger, lo siento; pero esta vez no miento, en fin…-suspiró sonoramente.- ¿Qué dicen chicas? ¿Serían capaces de unirse a mi bando?

Se miraron, por primera vez sin sentir un puñetero miedo, sí, esa sería su maldita respuesta de las tres. Ellas jamás se unirían a aquél ser despreciable, ellas lo destruirían así fuese lo último que hiciesen.

- ¡Nunca!-al mismo tiempo, al mismo instante y con la misma decisión.

De pie, las tres chicas estaban de pie, no, jamás creerían absolutamente nada de lo que dijese aquél ser despreciable y asesino… ¡Lo odiaban! ¡Lo despreciaban! Y jamás estarían de su lado. Jamás pertenecerían al bando de Lord Voldemort.

Enfureció, el señor tenebroso enfureció, aunque sabía perfectamente que ellas no aceptarían a la primera.

Sonrió, sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacía su sillón y suspiró, sí, tendría que hacerlo, no era lo que quería; pero no le quedaba de otra.

- Rabastan, Rodolphus y Augustus.-llamó a tres de sus mortífagos.

Aquellos que habían hecho el trato, aquellos que habían aceptado su misión sin pedir explicaciones.

Los tres hombres llegaron y se arrodillaron frente a sí, como una reverencia, sí, le encantaba tener a las personas sometidas a él, era realmente magnifico, siempre lo había soñado y por fin, después de varios años lo había conseguido, aunque claro siempre habían uno que otro que no lo hiciera, cómo aquellas tres chicas que se encontraban de pie y con la cara alzada.

Sí, se resistían; pero con los sometimientos de sus mejores mortífagos, estaba seguro que cederían muy, muy pronto.

- ¿Sí, mi señor?-fue Rodolphus Lestrange quién habló.

Los otros dos permanecían en silencio, esperando sus palabras.

- Bien queridos dije que les compensaría su trabajo así que escojan y son suyas…-sí, había sido totalmente explicativo con aquellas palabras, sabía que aquellos hombres le entenderían a la perfección.

Y los tres hombres se voltearon a ver a las chicas, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, sí, por fin, tendría esclavos o mejor dicho esclavas, tendrían unos juguetes a los cuales someter y eso era fascinante.

Sobre todo para Rodolphus, quién por fin se vengaría de la muerte de su esposa, sí, porque aquella malditas chicas pertenecían al bando que había acabado con la hermosa Bellatrix, sonrió aún más maliciosamente y decidió rápidamente, demasiado rápido en realidad.

- Sí, Rodolphus tómala que es tuya…-acotó Voldemort, mientras leia los pensamientos de su mortífago,

Sí, definitivamente no habría elegido mejor, él, era el indicado para hacer sufrir y dudar de sus ideales a la maldita sangre sucia.

Y Rodolphus caminó, se dirigió hacía la castaña y simplemente la cargó, a pesar de las quejas de la chica, pese a las patadas que la Gryffindor lanzaba al aire y las exclamaciones que salían de su boca.

- Suéltame, suéltame maldito desgraciado, pagarás por esto Voldemort y tu también engendro de mortífago.-vociferaba realmente molesta.

Desaparecieron, ambos se desaparecieron en una esquina, Luna y Ginny temieron por la castaña… ¿Qué carajo le haría aquél mortífago a Hermione? Sus corazones palpitaban con rapidez… ¡Joder! ¿Qué les harían a las tres?

Rabastan también había elegido, al igual que Augustus, y no necesitaban que su señor hablase, porque ya lo había hecho en su mente, sí, era usual que todos, mortífagos y señor se comunicasen por la mente, era algo que al señor tenebroso le encantaba hacer y que ellos simplemente aceptaban.

La tomó, Rabastan tomó entre sus brazos a Ginny Weasley y se desapareció al igual que su hermano lo había hecho segundos antes; pero aquél lo había hecho en el pasillo de la derecha y él lo había hecho en el pasillo de la izquierda.

Porque los dos se dirigían a sus habitaciones de torturas, aquellas que poseían en la casa de los Malfoys, aquellas que individualmente habían habilitado para hacer hablar a sus prisioneros y quizás divertirse un rato.

Y Augustus sonrió, sí, Lovegood le pertenecía, aquello le gustaba, por fin, luego de tanto podía tener un juguete, hacía mucho que no se divertía, hacía mucho que no se desestrezaba y quizás con aquella hermosa e inocente rubia lo haría.

Sí porque lo que le tenía preparado a aquella chica era realmente horrible para ella; pero maravilloso para él.

La tomó, la tomó en brazos y salió de aquella casa, porque su habitación estaba afuera del hogar de los Malfoys y la única razón de que estuviese dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, era su señor, si, su señor no estuviese en aquél lugar, muy seguramente él tampoco se adentraría a aquél hogar.

Porque muy bien recibido no era en aquél lugar, más sin embargo su señor necesitaba cerca a cada uno de sus mortífagos y ninguno sería capaz de desobedecerle. 


End file.
